


My Mother and Father

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Kagome/Inuyasha hinted, hinted Miroku/Sango, ooc, past character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shippo wakes up one evening after a long day of shard hunting and fighting against one of Naraku’s henchmen. He starts thinking what’s the group is to him and what’s his spot in what he feels like a family they became. His thoughts turn to Kagome and Inuyasha as they became his new parents without him realizing it. He wishes to call them his parents but is afraid of what their reactions will be if he accidently does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mother and Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little oneshot after watching the episode again where Inuyasha and Kagome meets Shippo started but it’s their interactions afterwards that really clench it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. There is no money being made off this work.

One night in the cool evening, a small Kitsune child wakes up suddenly from his dreams. He lightly shivers as he remembers it. The day his father’s death and who killed him, the Thunder Brothers. His wide green eyes takes in the camp noting everyone within the group one by one. Everyone been tired from looking for the jewel shards that seems hard to find with each passing day then fighting Kagura to protect the ones they do have.

Sango sleeps close to the fire with Kirara by her side. Her right hand a few inches away from her weapon ready to attack in case of an enemy is nearby or to smack a certain perverted Monk, Miroku. Miroku sleeps close by the demon slayer thought mindful of keeping a distance since he does have a habit in his sleep to grope Sango. His soft snores and Sango’s soft sigh alerts him they are asleep. 

Shippo watches the two sleeping humans for a moment, the Kitsune child’s mind whisper Aunt and Uncle getting a tiny smile to touch his lips. That does seem to make a lot of sense. Though it does makes Miroku his perverted uncle while Sango his aunt who tries to tolerate his perverted ways. The two interact with each other makes him laugh and giggle at times. There are times he gets angry with Miroku for flirting with other women though he tries to get to the understanding why he does so when it’s obvious to him he loves Sango. Kirara is a friend and playmate for him when he feels a little lonely or just needs to talk with someone when Kagome is in her own time.

Kagome is something special. She has a kind heart by taking him in after he snatch the jewel shards when they first meet and it’s also how he meet the pack leader, Inuyasha. Those two are the most hard ones to figure what are they to him other than leaders of the group. His mind could never separate them form the other. 

Well more according to the fox within states they are his alphas but also mom and dad. Shippo stiffens as it cross his young mind. It’s sort of true that Kagome did became his mother after saving him from getting killed from the Thunder Brothers and the various enemies like his own mother once did. She gives him hugs and kisses when he needs to be comforted and loved. She would take the take to play with him. Besides taking care of him much like his mother once did as well.

For Inuyasha, Shippo figure already the inu-hanyou cares for him in his own strange arrogant way. It just bothers him seeing Inuyasha go to Kikyo every so often when he catches her scent hurting Kagome every time he does. He just…he’s not sure what he wants. He knows he wish to be similar to Inuyasha but also like Kagome with her kindness. It also times like this he misses his father and mother.

It seem latterly without him realizing it that he does which to call both Kagome and Inuyasha his parents. He couldn’t bring himself to say it even accidently in case of how they would react. He wouldn’t want them to hate him. He really hates being weak and orphaned. Why did his real parents have to go?

Tears forms at the corner of his eyes forgetting that he’s sleeping against Kagome in her sleeping bag and Inuyasha on the tree branch above them. He lets out a soft sniffle. His tears that he been holding back finally comes. Tiny whimpers form in the back of his throat as he curls into a ball to hold back the pain and need to wail on the top of his lungs.

Kagome stirs from her sleep hearing the soft cries of a child makes her heart constrict at the sound. She opens her eyes trying to find where it’s coming from when she notice the auburn tail curl over a ball that’s shaking. Meanwhile on the tree branch above Kagome’s head, Inuyasha opens one eye also hearing the sound and glance down to find his pup crying softly. He notice Kagome is awake. He jumps down moving carefully towards her and the crying Kitsune pup now in her arms.

She rocks Shippo hoping it would help him calm down as she whispers in his ear reassuringly, “Shippo its okay. Everything is safe and fine. You’re safe.”

Shippo stiffens hearing Kagome’s warm voice. He glances up meeting her brown eyes with his green color ones and her gentle smile on her lips. He barely glance over her shoulder finding Inuyasha standing behind her protectively like a mate would do watching his other half comfort their pup. The sight makes him have the image of the times his mother did that with him and his father close by keeping a protective eye on his family. Shippo sighs closing his eyes and curls more against Kagome feeling the breeze go through camp. His tears slowly stops much to his relief and starts to feel rather embarrass they caught him have a breakdown.

He stiffens once more not only feeling Kagome’s hand rubbing his back but also Inuyasha which brings more comfort to him. He puts on a smile that he hopes would convince the two older teens he’s fine. 

His smile wants to drop hearing the soft tone of order in Inuyasha’s voice as he questions him and not to wake up the rest of their group, “Brat, why are you crying?”

Looking carefully at his parental-like figures, he answers with part of the truth. “I just remembering my parents and how much I miss them.”

“Hmph,” Inuyasha grunts not quite believing it all to be so.

Giving a dark look at the hanyou’s direction, Kagome growls feeling rather protective of the Kitsune in her arms, “Inuyasha, be nice to him.”

He raise a brow mindful of Kagome’s look though he did look at her. He could see in her eyes that she’s worried about Shippo as well. He been rather distant lately which both Miroku and Sango notice and were ready to question the boy later on if it continues. He watch Kagome go back to her gentle rocking of her son even though she hasn’t told the boy yet that she consider him as such.

“Is that the only thing, Shippo?”

Shippo nods looking away from Kagome and Inuyasha’s prying and concern looking eyes. He clench his eyes shut hearing the warning growl in Inuyasha’s throat. He wants to re-curls into a ball and just go back to sleep. He could feel Inuyasha take his chin in his hand and made him face the white hair hanyou in the face.

The alpha tone comes out in his voice as he repeats Kagome’s question. “Is that the only thing brat? Are you positive there is nothing else wrong? Though I do have a feeling there is.”

He looks at Kagome hoping she would help him. His shoulders droop seeing the look that told him he should answer the question and it’s not a request but an order from the alpha female. He sighs looking away from the two.

He said fearfully, “I was wondering if the two…….of you could….be my mom and dad. I understand if you guys don’t want to.”

Inuyasha snorts softly, ruffling the red hair replying to his pup, “Is that all Shippo. I thought you figure it out by now.”

“Huh? Figure what out,” The boy squeaks flushing a dark red feeling a little bit angry and hurt by the words.

As if sensing his distress, Kagome shoots Inuyasha a dark look answer the boy easily, “The fact that Inuyasha and I already consider you our son or well pup. However you want to put it, little one. That’s what the jerk means. And speaking of which I should do this, Inuyasha sit.”

“What?!” Inuyasha manages to croak out falling face first into the ground and grumbles about annoying women which Kagome chose to ignore.

Shippo giggles softly relieve not to have wakened Sango or Miroku up. He glancing over his shoulder at Kagome he said softly, “Love you, mommy.”

Kagome’s heart warms at the words as Inuyasha sits up watching when she hugs Shippo closer to her as he takes in what role he has within the group. He’s the alphas’ pup or kit and he’s happy with that and his life with the group.

Giving a cheeky smile, he ask, “So does that mean Miroku and Sango is my perverted uncle and fun aunt?”

Inuyasha snorts in amusement at his pup’s words as Kagome snickers leaning against Inuyasha. The hanyou wraps his arms around Kagome holding the two close to him as he tells the sleepy child, “Yes pup. Now go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.”


End file.
